Summer of Infinite Opportunity
by Spike'TheBigBad
Summary: Hermione slowly read over the letter in her hand confirming the fact that this was not some twisted nightmare,let out a slow breath and forced herself to think this from a logical position, there was a reason Dumbledore had trusted her with this and the l


Hi! This idea has been in my head for quite a while now, so I decided to write it out before my plot bunnies conspired to throttle me in my sleep. Well enjoy.

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ When Pigs fly, when chocolate starts raining, when I get a visit from Johnny Depp__** and **__Draco Malfoy. __**That **__is the day I'll own Harry Potter._

"_This can't be right-this can't be right- this can't be right,"_ Hermione Granger- self-proclaimed bookworm/ Harry Potter (Yes, _**The**_ _**Chosen one**_…or whatever they called him nowadays...) 's best friend paced in her room chanting the mantra to herself.

It was two weeks to the end of summer…two more weeks till she could see the magnificent building named Hogwarts…two more weeks till she could freely use magic without using some cover spell to conceal the little spells she used while home. She was not all sugar, spice, and everything nice, so it seemed. Everything had also _seemed_ to be going well over her entire summer until she had received this contraption of a letter.

Hermione slowly read over the letter in her hand confirming the fact that this was not some twisted nightmare. Now to other people it may have seemed like she was over-reacting just a tad bit, but then again anyone who knew the person the letter mentioned would be immediate to agree with her feelings. Hermione let out a slow breath and forced herself to think this from a logical position, there was a reason Dumbledore had trusted her with this and the least she could do was trust him, and hope that he had not really lost his mind.

She read the letter slowly out-loud to herself for the first time and really wondered why the universe hated her so.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_To start, I hope you have had a wonderful summer; mine was well, aside from being a bit stressful. All the professors send their greetings and look forward to seeing you when school opens, as do I._

_Now to the reason I sent you this letter…in the summer something happened in the magic world…something that might not seem much to you because of their past reputations but two people you might know were murdered. Those two people were Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They were murdered because they had considered joining the good side as un-imaginable a thing as that may sound._

_Now before I go on I must say that you should stop reading now because of a favor I have to ask of you. I would not want any guilt weighing down on you if you decide not to do it. It is something you might not have dreamt of doing ever in your lifetime but if you really want to do some good deed and help out your dear old head master, I would be more than be thankful._

_Are you with me now?_

_If you still are, I am sure you already have strong feelings for the boy…feelings of dislike, of course, their son Draco malfoy who you know just from his exterior. Now I know you and young Mr. Malfoy have never been on good terms but the poor boy is grief-stricken and sick too. I would have him stay with me but I have to help Harry with…a certain project as you well know, you are the only person that came to mind when I was looking for somewhere for him to stay in the mean time. I am sure you have by now thought of his staying at their mansion but there are too many death-eaters surrounding it. Mr. Malfoy I really believe is quite undecided upon which side he really is on and the death-eaters and Voldemort will do whatever it takes to keep him quite about certain information he might have has access to._

_Now, you are a smart girl Miss Granger and so I think you have already figured out this. I wish for Mr. Malfoy to stay with you in your house until school opens, it is very unpredictable a thing, making it the best possible place. I have already discussed the matters with your parents and they are quite fine with it since they are leaving for a visit to your aunt in America quite soon._

_I would really like it if you considered this; it would be the best option I have to offer Draco._

_From your headmaster always: Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione sighed for the millionth time that day and went downstairs to her mum; she looked in the living room and then heard a clatter in the kitchen and turned in that direction. The sight she saw immediately brought a smile to her; there was her mom covered with flour from head to toe with a recipe book in front of her.

"Oh mum, you're not trying to bake again, are you? you're awful at that," Hermione grinned forgetting the letter in her hand for a second.

"Hush now Hun, if I try loads of times I might finally get it right…not now though, now I'm just going to go wash up and watch the telly," Hermione's mom grinned good-naturedly, she took a glance at Hermione's hand and saw the letter. She looked at her with a questioning gaze and took off the flour-stained apron. Hermione led her to the living room and handed her the letter, a look of recognition dawned on Nancy's face as her eyes swept through the letter.

"Ah, yes, that wonderful old man with the impossibly long beard discussed it with us, something or other about this being the only safe place for this poor young chap who's parents had passed away", Nancy said the memory of the meeting in her head. "We decided why not, you and he already know each other and your father and I really didn't feel comfortable leaving you here all alone, again, why do you refuse to come with us?"

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes and tried not to go into that, she got up from the dark green plush sofa with a determined look in her eyes.

"Okay mum, I'm gonna go send a letter to the headmaster telling him I accept then, okay?" she made a pact with herself that although she was doing it, she was going to try and get a lot of useful information from him- if he had any, that is. She ran up the stairs, her converse shoes hitting the carpet with silent thuds, while another thud was slowly starting in her head. The thought of Draco malfoy, enemy numero deux of yours truly in her house made her feel sick to her stomach.

_Dear headmaster Dumbledore,_

_Though this is a very uncertain step, I would any day put on blind folds if you were chosen to lead me the way because I trust and honor your wisdom. I accept to take Draco Malfoy in to my home but there are certain rules and regulations we need to discuss while you are here with him._

_Sincerely, Hermione granger_

Hours went on one after the other, Hermione finally after five hours of jittery nervousness of if they were coming or not figured they would come tomorrow. She went upstairs to put on her boxers and matching t-shirt that happened to be a tiny bit tight, on account of the stupid washing machine-and decided to relax. Her mum had gone to the neighbors and said would be gone for a while so she had the house all to herself.

She sunk down on the couch and put her feet on the edge of the couch making her boxers slide up her thighs just a little showing a bit more skin than before. Her T-shirt which was green and white had lips drawn right in the middle of it making her boobs seem a bit bigger than they actually were. She started to get sleepy after a while and before she knew it, had closed her eyes and was off to la-la-land. She stretched her whole body on the couch, which was just a little longer than she was tall and turned on her side.

It was not more than twenty minutes later, ironically, that none other than Draco malfoy, of course accompanied by the headmaster apparated in Hermione's house. Dumbledore was the first to see the sleeping beauty herself through the corner of the kitchen wall and thanked Merlin for he did not want to be there "for the rules and regulating" Draco part. He had a reason now and besides he was going to send an owl later. He hastily told Draco to behave himself and before Draco could answer with a snarky reply, he apparated. That left Draco in the muggle kitchen-all alone.

"Well, I guess I could look around the house for Granger," Draco muttered to himself. "Nice house they have, of course it's not as big as the malfoy mansion but it has a homey feel to it," he analyzed. He walked around the wall that separated the living room and the kitchen, and the sight his eyes met made him feel that the saying "a sight for sore eyes" did not justify this vision of loveliness.

His breath hitched in his throat and his mouth felt dry. Surely, this was not the same little girl that he had hurt so, by calling a mud blood a mere 5 years ago. Hermione's hair which she had been sure to have tied when she was watching the telly had somehow come free of the red tie and were now cascading as gorgeous golden locks contrasting beautifully against her tan face.

Draco blinked a couple of hundred timed before he rubbed his eyes slowly and wondered silently, just what the hell he had gotten himself into. He slowly walked to Hermione and roughly shook her arm urging her to wake up, also trying to rid himself of the new feeling bubbling in his chest. When finally Hermione managed to open her eyes, she let go a blood- curdling scream, when she saw that it was Draco, her face got red and she jumped from the sofa letting loose a "DRACONIUS WHATEVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS MALFOY, WHOEVER THE HELL TAUGHT YOU-", before she could finish though, Draco walked the few steps to her and cupped her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, granger," he said quite calmly. "-or do you want the whole neighborhood on your doorstep? I sure as hell don't so- shut your hole."

Hermione reddened with both anger and embarrassment, how dare he harass her; order her around like this when it was so clear who was "the master" here, whose house this was. Her eyes glinted dangerously and she drew herself up to her full height- a meager five feet 4 and said in a seething tone. "Listen here Malfoy, I am not taking any of your bull shit so YOU shut your hell-hole and listen to me." She looked at him to ensure he was in fact listening. He _was_, with a surprised look, nonetheless. "This is my house so you follow my rules. The word mud-blood cannot and will not be used in this household; you will respect me as a fellow human being because, believe it or not, that is what I am. Savvy?" Draco stared amusedly at her, making Hermione slit her eyes angrily.

"What?" she growled.

Draco raised a perfect eyebrow, "Granger, you realize, of course, how hard it is to take someone seriously when they're wearing Pajamas." Hermione's face turned an instant shade of red that could rival the Weasleys.

"And what the Bloody hell does Savvy mean?"

The door to the house was opened before Hermione could say anything and someone ran in. "Hermione, dear, are you all right?" Hermione's mum asked in a breathless voice. "I'ts okay mum, just a bit surprised". Her eyes motioned to Draco. Nancy for the first time took notice of the boy standing next to her, "Hello, you must be the young man who is going to be staying here". Her voice held a tiny more enthusiasm than usual. Hermione raised an eyebrown at her mum as Draco gave Nancy a charming smile. Nancy let go a giggle and Hermione could have sworn she was blushing. _ What the bloody hell is going on with mum? _Hermione tapped on her mum's shoulder and said, "Can I talk to you for just a second, mum?" Nancy dragged her attention away from Draco, "Sure, honey". She walked with Hermione to the kitchen. When they were fully inside the kitchen, both of them let loose loud whispers of what appeared to be incoherent babble to the other.

"Huh?" **"Huh?" **,They both asked each other and tried again.

"Mum**Mione**Why are**Why didn't** Coercing**didn't you tell** with that egotistical jerk who is so **me he was so **prejudiced**Cute **?

"**What?" "**What?"

Hermione bit her lower lip in frustration, "Okay, how about you go first, mum?" Nancy nodded as she was also reaching the end of her rope


End file.
